User blog:DeathSongLover/The test
Goith's hut* Snotlout staggers as he reaches the final step at Goith's hut. (Snotlout)"*Gasp*Goith*gasp* I need your help." He puts his hand to the wall gasping for breath. (Goith)"&%#@#" She writes in the dirt. (Snotlout)"I have no idea what you are saying." He says scratching his head. Snotlout decided to get Gobber. So he runs back down the step down to his workshop. He runs in gasping (Gobber)"Oh Hey, Snotlout!"Gobber says turning around with a bronze tooth in his hand. (Gobber)"What do you need?" (Snotlout)"No time to explain, I need you to read Goith's handwriting." He and Gobbef run to Gothi's hut, Well Gobber more hobbled then anything, when they both finally get there Goith was mixing something in a giant cauldron. (Goith)"&%#@#" (Gobber)"She says to tell her the symptoms." (Snotlout)"Well, he had bloodshot eyes, black scales around his wounds. and his breath kept getting horser oh and he was grey. " He says pacing. Gothi freezes in place. She looks deadly white. (Gothi)"@#%#W$%Y$#%@$%$" She writes fast. (Gobber)"The sickness is called The Death Hour. This is deadly and is almost impossible to cure." (Snotlout)"Tell me how to get the ingredients." (Gothi)"^$$#$%^^&*()(*&^%$#@" (Gobber)"You must get the smallest drop of changwing acid then you must get an eel. Finally, you must get deep sea root. Or your dragon will die in 2 moons" (Snotlout)"I will do anything to get my dragon back,"Snotlout says as he races down the mountain towards his house. He barges through the door. His father is shaping his ax. (Snotlout)"Dad I need to barrow your dragon." (Spitelout)"And why is that boio?" (Snotlout)"Just something for Hookfang" (Spitlout)" Is that mercy I hear? Jorgenson doesn't show feelings. I can't let you do that. If you proceed you can't be a Jorgenson. " His father says flatly not looking up. Snotlout clenches his fists when he hears these words. (Snotlout)"Fine" He says his voice dripping like ice. He walks out the door and lets out a scream. Once he is done he runs back to Gobber. He asks him if he can borrow a dragon. Gobber gives him a Gronckle that he had just finished working on. Snotlout jumps on and heads towards Changwing Island. *On Changwing Island* Snotlout and the gronckle land. He walks cautiously towards a bubbling creek. A changwing is camouflaged and is drinking. (Snotlout)"Here goes nothing," he says as he charges towards the changwing. *On berk* (Hiccup)"has anyone seen Snotlout?" He says walking into Meade hall where the whole gang was playing a card game. They shake their heads not looking up form their game. (Hiccup)"well I haven't seen him since yesterday." Hiccup rubs his chin *meanwhile* (Snotlout)"Ok that's changwing acid down now for the eel and deep sea root." He winces as he climbs on the gronckle and flies off towards Typhoomerang Island. Snotlout arrives and lands on the island. He grabs a rock. this was for Hookfang. And he dives in into the lake of eels. *Back on berk* Hiccup is pacing on the floor. Astrid walks up to hiccup and places a hand on his shoulder (Astrid)"Hiccup I am sure he is fin, He is probably just practicing or something." (Hiccup)"But he is never gone THIs long." He says placing his hand on astrids. *Back on Typhoomerang Island* Snotlout drags himself out. Gasping for air. He takes off a few eels and lays on his back. In his hand an eel is squirming (Snotlout)"I think I saw deep sea root. I am going back down." He says. He stands up and dives back in *Berk* Hiccup walks to Snotlouts house trying to find him. Not wanting to talk to his dad he avoids going to the front door so he walks into the Hanger instead. He finds the hole and tracks and follows them, and finds hookfang. *Back on Typhoomerang Island* Snotlout pulls himself out once agian. He also pulls out a giant blue hand (Snotlout)"Gothi couldn't have mentioned that the DEEP SEA ROOT TURNS YOUR HAND BLUE AND GIANT." He yells. Finally, he climbs out and onto the gronckle. They fly to Berk. Once there Snotlout gives the medicine to Gothi. Snotlout his so excited that he is almost blacking out. Finally, Gothi hands him the antidote. Snotlout runs back to the clearing to hookfang and manages to poor it down his mouth before blacking out. Snotlout wakes up and sees Hookfang standing in front of him red as a ruby. (SNotlout)"Hey boy, how did I end up here? WHo cares your better and that's all that matters." Snotlout hugs Hookfang. Snotlout gets out of bed. Stuck to a door by a dagger is a note Thought you might need some rest. Pretty brave of you I carried you back. Tell me next time ''-Hiccup'' Snotlout tears it off and walks with Hookfang into the sunlight Category:Blog posts